


OPERATION: for freedom and all!... and shrimp

by Catulaster (orphan_account)



Series: OPERATION: for freedom and all!... and shrimp [1]
Category: OPERATION:for freedom and all!... and shrimp
Genre: Altered Mental States, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Hospital, Mental Instability, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Catulaster
Summary: a group of teens break out of the mental hospital to escape their grasp, but it turns out that they were there for a reason, who knew?





	OPERATION: for freedom and all!... and shrimp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my dear friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+dear+friends).



> warning, these are real people i just changed their names.

OPERATION: for freedom and all….And shrimp

 

"My name, is jessica, or other known as booty juice girl. I got this name from the others first encounter with me. I was screaming and thrashing around, my fists lailing randomly and my throat sore from all the horrid sounds I was making. The doctors were holding me down with all their weight when they gave me the booty juice. Booty juice is the shot you get in the but, a sedative to keep people like me, one hundred percent “chill and cool” at least that’s what the doctor told me prior to giving it to me.

 

My friends are Lyd, Roa,Sam and Jitters, also Jitter Bug.  
Lyd is a transgender male, butch jerk.  
Roa is an anorexic but sweet girl, slutty though.  
Sam is a mopey dope head.  
Now Jitters, god. Jitter bug is a wonderful nonbinary person with tourettes, their tics consist of them randomly “buzzing” like a bee and flapping their arms. They have pink hair, light brown eyes. Jitters is very sweet and can only eat shrimp. They love shrimp...so much.

 

Today the topic finally came up.  
Operation: break out."

 

Lyd was playing with his food, or more like his goop. The supposedly “mashed potatoes” were soaked in a brown substance so called “gravy”. His chin had a few stray hairs with his chestnut hair, his baggy eyes stared down his food before he let out a loud groan.  
“When are they gonna give us REAL food?”  
“When are they finally gonna kill us?!”  
Jitters shouted, gripping his hair before smashing his face into the tray of cooked shrimp.  
Some of the fishy remains splattered onto lyds bare chest, he just sighed.this was common, the male was used to his sudden outbursts and fits.  
“Godammit bugger”  
“Watch your profanity!”  
One of the guards shouted and lyd just rubbed his forehead before flipping off the other secretly.  
“Ooh~ look at you being all ballsy”  
Roa purred, her black hair curled and wavy, brushed to the side as she wore her expensive pink outfit. She seemed to love the color pink more than jitter bug.  
“Both of you are going to get a longer stay”  
Sam interrupted, chewing his mixed vegetables before placing a pea on jitters head. His fingers brushed against the others feather like hair, soft. like dawn.  
“I dont give a single f- AAAAAA!”  
Jitter bug interrupted as they pointed out the window.  
There was nothing there.  
“Bugger shut the hell up!”  
Lyd commanded as he pounded on the table with his fist, making JB fall back out of their chair.  
JB hit their head on the ground and the nurses rushed to the child but they just got back up and ran off to their room, the poor kid shaking with terror.  
“Now that he’s gone, down to business”  
Sam just huffed at the male who spoke ever so coldly.  
“They’re*”  
Jessica interrupted, correcting the male.”  
“Whatever”  
Lyd scoffed in reply before taking a drink from his cranberry juice.  
“Whatever lydia”  
Lyd instantly stood up, the chair he was sat in fell back and the guards ran to grab him, pulling the male away from BJG. the male had eyes filled with fury, his black unibrow furrowed with hateful aggression.  
The only sound was silence before the groaning when the male was held down to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> who's your favorite character?  
> also, favorite scene or quote?  
> answer in the comments!


End file.
